Alanna Goes to the Convent ButDoesn't Fall for Jon
by OldVoiceInMyHead
Summary: This is one of those annoying ones where Thom has basically taken Alanna's place only he still stinks at fighting. If you like Jon i would not recomend reading this. AG. be nice this is my first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I own no characters, places, objects, or anything.

Alanna Goes to the Convent, But Doesn't Fall for Jon

Alanna sighed bored out of her mind. She was in a stuffy carriage on her way to court to get a husband. Husband. She hated the word. She could do just fine without one and didn't plan on falling in love. She had tried to get the mothers at the convent to let her ride her horse Moonlight, but they had insisted it was unladylike and refused her, so Moonlight walked behind the carriage. Of course Alanna herself was unladylike so she didn't see why they cared. She didn't know, but the ladies at the convent thought that she could get a husband simply with her looks so they didn't want her to spoil it with her actions. In other words Alanna was beautiful. She had fiery red hair that fell right below her shoulders and bright purple eyes. Unfortunately her fiery hair matched her fiery temper, that lashed out quite often. She had a slim, tan body that contrasted with most ladies milky skin. She was also very well muscled, though many failed to notice it. This was because thieves that she had met in the City of Gods had taught her how to fight with and without weapons. Bow, long or cross, dagger, bare hands, she was deadly with them all, but deadliest with her sword Lightning. Lightning was a sword that her brother had sent to her secretly through George. The Rogue himself. Thom had befriended the rogue and had asked him to send the sword. George had also found Alanna's mare and taught her to fight. He had brought her to Alanna on one of his many visits to the City of Gods.

The carriage bumped to a halt, shaking Alanna away from her thoughts. She was the last to get out of the carriage and was met by Delia's sneering face. They hated each other and Alanna had no friends at the convent so Delia had first thought her to be easy prey. Of course, Alanna could fight and Delia could not, so she normally left her alone Suddenly Alanna spotted Thom.

"Thom!" Alanna screamed and ran to hug her brother.

"Alanna?" he asked shocked, returning her hug, "you look like a, a, a, Girl." Alanna slapped his head.

" That's cause I am one whether I like it or not," she snapped. He glared at her. "Well these are my friends, Gareth of Naxen, or Gary, Raoul of Goldenlake, Alex of Tirragen, and Prince Jonathan of ContÈ."

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. Thom nudged her and whispered , "Aren't you supposed to curtsy or something?"

"Well," she said, "curtsying does become quite tiering and I simply do not feel like performing one right now." His friends stared. "What?" she snapped. Finally, Jon spoke up, "well it's just that me being the prince and you being a noble lady you are supposed to curtsy when you meet me."

" First of all," she said, "I may appear to be a noble lady, but that doesn't mean I have to act like all the other buffle brained ladies here to 'snag' buffle brained husbands. Secondly, curtsying is pretty much pointless and a bit tiering if you have to bob up and down all day. Thirdly, I could truly care less if you are prince or a thief, but I would prefer a thief to you. Fourthly, if you want me to curtsy when I see you when I see you, perhaps you should try curtsying whenever I see you and then you can get into the joy of being a lady." At this point Thom covered her mouth, stopping her from listing all the things wrong with Jon's little statement. Jon gasped indignantly, but before he could say anything Alanna pushed away Thom's hand and stomped off to fin her room.

There was a knock on Alanna's door. "Come in it's open," she yelled. Delia entered much to Alanna's disgust. "What do you want," Alanna asked.

"Just to let you know that there is a ball to present us tomorrow night and you have to go get dress fittings now." Delia sneered.

"Fine," Alanna snapped, "you can leave now." Delia sniffed and walked out with her nose in the air. I hate her, thought Alanna. Today is not my day between that snobby prince, snobby Delia, and now stupid dress fittings for that stupid ball. She sighed and went to get fitted.

To Thom And Friends

"What is wrong with your sister Thom?" asked Jon, "I mean no one has ever spoken to me like that before."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Alanna, that's just how she's always been, I for one am happy that the convent couldn't change her," Thom answered

"Besides Jon, weren't you just yesterday complaining about all the silly court ladies flocking you? I mean Alanna is obviously different from them," said Raoul, impressed with Alanna's forwardness.

"Yes, but...," Jon tried to say before...

"And she is beautiful," said Gary, and Jon had to agree with that.

"Hey!" Thom shouted, "that's my sister and trust me you'll be much safer if you don't try to romance her."

"Can she fight?" asked Alex, whom had been forgotten until then.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jon laughed, "girls can't fight."

"And you wonder why she doesn't like you" wondered Thom out loud, "by the way she can fight and a whole lot better than most of the people I know."

"You're kidding,"gasped Gary.

"I believe you,"Raoul said, "I mean did you see how muscular she was?"

"I think you imagined it,"said Jon, "she didn't look muscular to me."

"Oh get off it Jon, just because she spoke back to you doesn't mean you have to hate her, she was probably just cranky from the ride here, right Thom?"

"Well, probably not, she just hates guys who think girls are only for marrying and looking at," Thom answered.

"She does kind of have a point, I mean some women could be more intelligent than you two think," Raoul said to Jon and Gary. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Let's go for a ride," Jon said grumpily because _his_ friends were taking _her _side.

WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK:)


	2. Chappie Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a duck, how deprived am I?

Jedi-Bubbles: thanx a bunches, I'll try to update soon!

Megster: yeah so am I, thanx for the review!

JW:i will definitely tell my editor how great she is! Lol!( I give all editing credit to JW)

Fauna Greywolf: Ain't it though? Thanx!

Chapter Two

( Back to Alanna)

Finally the dress fittings were over. Alanna was heading back to her room when she saw Thom. She smiled warily.

"Don't worry," he said, "My friends went riding, I came here so we could catch up."

"I don't know why you are even friends with that snobby prince," Alanna scoffed.

"Not to mention his squire right?" asked Thom.

"Well, yeah," she replied.

"He's just mad cause you didn't curtsy and fall in love with him," Thom said bluntly, "but don't worry, you were completely right," he added quickly, remembering how Alanna used to stick his head in the fishpond. She smiled.

"So how's our smiling friend," she asked.

" I still have no proof," he said angrily.

"Don't worry you'll get it." was her reply.

"Ahhhhhh what's that? He yelled suddenly.

"That my dear brother is a cat," Alanna drawled, "his name is Faithful."

"Oh, did you notice that his eyes are the same as ours?"Thom asked.

"No," she said sarcastically, "I didn't."

"Well sorry, anyway I got to go."

"Bye Thom," Alanna called.

(Night)

Alanna slipped into dark breeches, a dark tunic, and her most used boots and crept into the hallway. She exited the palace and set off toward the city at a jog, she didn't need a guard to get suspicious as to why a girl wearing boys clothes was going to the city in the middle of the night. As she entered an inn called the Dancing Dove she was greeted by the roar of noise made by the thieves and their ladies. Alanna squinted through the smoke to see George seated at his "throne". He of course saw her come in and got up to greeted her. "I thought you might have forgotten about me," he teased.

"How could I possibly forget about you," she said in her sweetest voice.

"So how was your first day at the palace?" George asked

"Well first I was greeted by Thom and his friends, which, other than that snooty prince are pretty polite. Next, snooty Delia came in to tell me I had a dress fitting for the ball tomorrow night." As she finished she made a face. She HATED balls.

George smiled, "well, Jon isn't so bad and if you think about it at least you got the fittings over with if not the ball."

"Ugh, your friends with him too?" Alanna asked.

"Sorry lass, but Thom introduced us, and he's not too bad ,for a prince,"

"Well, I guess I could try to give him another chance." Alanna grumbled, knowing that once she disliked someone she almost never changed her mind. George laughed knowing the same thing. After catching up, Alanna headed back to the palace without trouble, since all the thieves had seen her talking to George.

(Morning)

Alanna forced herself to get up early so she could practice her fighting uninterrupted at the training courts. She grumbled to herself all the way down. "I just had to want to learn how to fight. I couldn't have become a soft noble lady. If I had I would be asleep right now," she sighed, she was never satisfied.

After stretching she went through her many exercises with each of her weapons and without weapons. She was practicing with her sword when Thom came out.

"Wanna duel?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She had the sword out of his hands within minutes. Thom had a look of respect on his face.

"You beet me even faster than usual," he said shocked.

"Well I have been practicing for the past six years," she said.

"Jon is crazy to think girls can't fight, of course you are not a typical girl," Thom told her.

"I'm sorry, when did his _highness_ say this," she asked in a strained voice. Thom could have smacked himself, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"Um, after you left," Thom mumbled.

"Hmpf, I have to go," Alanna replied, "people will be coming out here soon," and she left before Thom had a chance to reply. I **HATE **that prince, she thought, he is so stupid and annoying and... speak of the devil. The stupid, annoying for mentioned prince had just turned the corner. He had spotted her and looked confused.

"Have we met before?" he asked her. Alanna almost burst out laughing, he thinks I'm a boy, she thought amused.

"No highness," she said in a boyish voice, if he doesn't know why should I tell him.

"Oh, would you happen to know squire Thom, you look just like him," Jon asked.

He is so stupid, "no, I do not your highness," she replied.

"Oh, well I'd best go find him, goodbye," he said and left.

Alanna ran to her way and gave way to giggles, wow, she thought, that is one stupid prince, sure makes me feel good about the future of this country. She sighed and got into a dress, yuck a dress. It was a simple pale dress, Alanna was not big on fancy dresses. Unfortunately ,she realized as she got her dress for the ball, she would be spending the night in one. It was an elaborate, off the shoulder, violet gown with sleeves tight to the elbow where they became loose and flowing. The neckline was too low for her taste, but to any other woman it was a pretty modest neckline. It had a tight bodice, but long flowing skirts. She made a face, it was way too fancy in her opinion. When she got to her room Cythera was there. Cythera wasn't her friend, but she was nice enough.

"I'm here to help you with your hair and face paint, the daughters don't trust you," she told Alanna with a smile. Alanna made a face.

"I hate face paint," Alanna said. Cythera smiled again.

"Yes, I think that's why I'm here," she said.

(On the Practice Courts)

"Thom, there you are," Jon yelled as he ran onto the practice courts. "You'll never believe it, but I saw a boy that looked just like you only a little shorter."

"Was er... this person wearing tan breeches and a big, loose, white shirt?" Thom asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Jon, but was only answered by Thom's laughs.

"I can't believe she tricked you," she laughed.

"She? Thom what are you talking about?" asked Jon.

"That was Alanna, not a new boy," Thom replied. Suddenly Gary, Alex, and Raoul joined Thom's laughter.

"You got tricked by a girl," laughed Gary.

"Obviously that girl is smarter than him," joked Raoul.

"Jon you have to admit, it is kinda funny," said Alex. Jon was very angry. How could he get tricked by _her_?

"I'm going for a ride," Jon grumbled and left.

"He's been sore ever since she talked back to him," Gary said.

"She did have a point," said Thom, always loyal to his sister.

"Actually, she had quite a few points," added Raoul.

"Very true," said Alex gravely. Silence. And then...

" I still can't believe she tricked him," laughed Gary, and the others joined him.

SoOoOoOoOo tell me wat ya think! Thanx:)


	3. chappie three

DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING

Also I would like to say that all inspiration for on was provided by a boy named Kenny!Thanx Kenny!

Mage Light:Thanx! I'm glad u like it!

Maliaphire: hehe lol thanx!

Daine of the wolves: yea I know that totally bothers me 2!

Me: um, thanx, I think

QueenFrostine: ok, thanx!

JW: wow u must b psychic!(is that how u spell it?)

JediBubbles: yea I know, I luv makin a fool of him!

Quaan: wow that actuall wasn't totally mean, I'm impressed!

So thanx ya'll 4 da great reviews:)

Chapter Three

I can't believe her, thought Jon, I mean, what kind of girl dresses as a bot? Obviously Alanna. But she was still like all the others, wasn't she? I mean she would have to fall for me sooner or later, wouldn't she? I think I'll go talk see George talking to myself is lonely.

Jon entered the Dancing Dove and went over to George's "throne". "Hey George," he said. (A/N from now on whenever Jon is in the Dancing Dove he will be referred to as Johnny)

"Johnny," George nodded to him to sit. "A surprise to see you today without Thom and the other lads."

"Yeah, well they're probably still laughing at me because _Lady _Alanna tricked me into thinking that she was a boy," Johnny said, bitterly.

"Did she trick you OR did you assume she was a boy first?" George questioned.

"Well, she didn't correct me. I mean she was wearing boy clothes, what was I supposed to think?" Johnny said, defensively.

"Maybe she would have given you the benefit of the truth(A/N does that make sense?) If you were only just a little more open minded," suggested George.

"How do you know her anyway?" asked Johnny.

"Well, I helped deliver stuff to her from Thom. I also gave her a good horse that can fight, not to mention a few fighting tips of her own." replied George.

"You taught a _girl _how to fight?" asked Johnny, shocked.

"Look around Johnny, half the thieves I know are female and some of them fight better than males."

"I gotta go George," Johnny grumbled. Why was everyone sticking up to her? Today was not his day. Oh well at least there was a ball and new court ladies to look forward to.

(Ball)

alanna was next to be announced. Despite her dislike of balls she was nervous. She looked amazing with the violet dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was in an elegant bun with two curls framing her face, her eyelids had a soft purple color, a touch of colors on her cheeks, and a small amount of lip paint, all compliments of Cythera. She had her ember from the Goddess around her neck, though to most it looked like a fine gem. Silver ear bobs clung to her ears. The herald called, "Lady Alanna of Trebond," and she began to glide down the stairs. Well, that's what it looked like to everyone else, she was too busy praying that she wouldn't fall. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her, including snobby prince. She curtsied to him and the monarchs before joining the crowd.

"Wow, Alanna," said Thom, impressed. "They really turned you into a girl."

"Thom you are so immature," Alanna said in her snobbiest voice, "Besides you can thank Cythera for the make-up."

"You're just mad because the priestess is standing over there and you can't smack me," Thom joked.

"So what if I am," she snapped.

"Hey look here come my friends," Thom said with an evil grin. Alanna groaned. She curtsied a greeting, startling them, especially Jon.

"Whatever happened to not curtsying?" Raoul, who had made a rare appearance from behind the window curtain. She blushed.

"If you turn around I believe you will find your answer," she replied. They turned around and saw the priestess. "Oh," was his reply.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jon. There was no polite way to refuse with the priestess nearby and she had told George she would give him a second chance.

"Of course, your Highness," Alanna replied, once again startling everyone. Ha, Jon thought, I knew she would fall for me sooner or later. He led her onto the dance floor. "You look beautiful tonight," Jon said.

"Thank you," Alanna said politely, but what she was thinking was , and would you have asked me to dance if I didn't, you snobby prince? However, she had told George she would be nicer. Then he started talking on and on about something or another. She let her eyes wander. Why is he soooooooo boring? She asked herself.

"So what was it like being in the war with Tusaine for the Drell Valley?" Alanna asked, when she could take no more of his snobby talk. Jon looked startled.

"Well," he said, "there was quite a bit of fighting and it was amazingly heroic when we won."

"Excuse me!" Alanna gasped, indignantly, how could he seriously think her that ignorant, I mean there was fighting? DUH IT WAS A WAR!

"Yes I know, you're amazed to be dancing with a war hero, Jon said confidently.

"No, I'm insulted that you think me so stupid that I don't know there is fighting in a war," Alanna replied testily.

"Well most ladies would just like to hear about how heroic _I _was," Jon replied.

"I think we've established that I am not most ladies," Alanna snapped, losing her patience.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Jon yelled. Everyone was listening.

"Well then don't talk down to me, just because you're a snobby prince doesn't mean every girl will fall for you and I for one hope I never have to see your snobby face or hear your snobby voice again." Alanna snapped.

"Fine!" Jon shouted only to realize that she had already left. Stupid girl, Jon thought. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to fall for me like all the other girls. Now I look like a fool.(HaHa you are one!)

Stupid, snobby, ugly, pathetic Prince, Alanna thought, I tried to give him a second chance, but he had no right to talk to me like that. Ugh, how are Thom and George friends with him? Probably cause he doesn't treat them like an empty shell. That's all he see's of women, the outside. He doesn't even try to get to know them. If he did he would know that not all of them are clueless, but the women don't even care! She sighed. I guess people will never change. (Alanna is outside)

(In the ballroom)

"Jon what did you say to her?' asked Thom, shocked at his sister. So Jon told them what he said.

"You idiot! What was she supposed to say? 'Wow fighting in a war? No Way!'" Raoul said.

"But it was a little rude of her to blow up like that," said Gary.

"No way," Thom said, "Jon, I can't believe you would act like that to any girl, let alone Alanna. SHE-HAS-A-BRAIN," he said the last part slowly to let it sink in.

"Yeah, I mean even the ditziest girl would know that there is fighting in a war," said Alex.

"Well, I'm not used to women actually being intelligent around me, I mean honestly," Jon said defensively.

"Yes, but I told you Alanna was different, I mean you saw her wearing boys clothes, you should have known better than to think it was all a lie." said Thom, shaking his head, sometimes Jon could be a real idiot.(yeah Thom)

"Great women thinking and yelling at me, what is the world coming to," Jon said. Thom gave him a look of disgust.

"I'm gonna go find Alanna,"said Thom.

(in the gardens)

"Alanna?" Thom called.

"Over here, Thom I don't know how you are even friends with that snobby prince, he is such a jerk," Alanna said angrily.

"I know, I can't believe he said that to you," Thom replied.

"Yeah, well I feel bad for you, being his squire, this probably puts you in an odd position," she said.

"Well, yeah, but I'm still glad you spoke up," said Thom, supportedly.

"Ugh, the priestess is gonna kill me," she replied.

"Oh well it wasn't your fault," Thom said.

"Try telling that to her, supposedly snobby prince is flawless," Alanna said with a laugh at how untrue it was.

"Well, I should probably leave," Thom said.

"Yeah, me too," Alanna said and with a hug they left.

SoOoOoOoOoOoOo wat do ya think? Review! Review!


	4. Numero Cuatro!

Disclaimer: stilll, I own none of this! (I never will, but I can dream)

lindsey: OMG! Thank u sooooo much, but try 2 read it next time! Lol!

Don't Remember: u r sooooo nice! Thanx for the awesome review

soccershocker: thank you! Kenny is sooooo wrong about it! I 'm glad u luv George and hate Jon, it makes u sooooo much cooler!

maliaphire: yea! There will def. B more Jon bashing!

...: um thanx, I think?

Michelle: thanx a bunches! Happy b-day! Glad u reviewed(even if u didn't read it!) Lol!

JW: thanx1 I am glad that this was(and is still) a good chapter! Sry bout your little trip! C u round!

Wingedrider: thanx! Isn't kickin prince butt the best?

Jedi-Bubbles: thanx! Sry about the mistakes! I will try not to make more, but I can't make any promises!

Mage Light: thanx! Um have fun chanting down with Jon!

Quaaan: it is NOT boring! U r just jealous cause u do NOT understand!

Thnak you every1 4 reviewin! And now( bumbumbububuuuuuuuuuuuuuum) cahpter 4!)

Chapter Four!

(This is the morning after the ball)

Alanna decided to put her fighting public today, I mean, she thought, since I'm already in trouble I might as well get in more. She had to do a month's worth of embroidery and she was terrible at it! Besides, she would love to see the look on snobby princes face when he saw her kickin butt!

She struck, blocked, parried, and dodged all morning. First, she fought Thom, for warm-up. Next was Raoul, then Gary, then a bunch of Knights and squires she didn't know, all were determined to beat this "silly girl". All of them lost. She didn't fight Snobby prince, but she saw him and she could have laughed. He was pouting and pushing money into Raoul's hand. Apparently, Raoul was one of the few who had bet on her winning. She didn't get to fight Alex, he was running an errand for Duke Roger. Roger. She hadn't talked to him, but she had seen him from across the dance floor the night before. Just seeing him had sent chills up her back. She wished she could fight Alex, he was one of the best fencers at court. She sighed. Alanna had just finished the archery contest. Now she was done and could get a bath.

She was walking toward her room when...

"Alanna!" Thom called, "that was great!" She turned to see Thom, Gary, and Raoul walking toward her.

"Thanks," Alanna said, "what do you want?"

"Grouchy," Raoul smirked, "we want to take you out to celebrate, of course." She sighed and followed them out. Then she saw snobby prince.

"Don't tell me he's coming," Alanna moaned.

"Well he is," said Thom, "and you two better behave ." He nodded to Alanna and Jon.

"I will if he does," Alanna said.

"And I will if she does," Jon said.

"Fine," they both snapped.

"Good," Gary said, "let's go." So they, of course, went to the Dancing Dove, to celebrate with awesome George.

"Congratulations Alanna," George said as he greeted them.

"Thanks George!" Alanna said. Of course George already knows, Alanna thought, he knows everything. So they sat, drank, and talked. It was a jolly old time! Well not really. Alanna and Johnny started fighting as soon as they sat down.

"Ok," Johnny said, "so I accept that you are an exception to the rule about most ladies." Thom smacked his own forehead. Stupid Jon, Thom thought.

"Excuse me?" Alanna said in a testy voice.

"Don't say it," George warned, "you don't want to test her patience." Of course snobby Johnny was just as snobby as snobby Jon and ignored George's words of wisdom.

"Well ya know, about how all ladies must be fragile, polite silly and unable to fight," Johnny said airily. Alanna glared dangerously.

"After all that," she snapped, "After I beat squires and knights all morning you still think ladies are soft and silly?"

"Like I said you're an exception," Johnny said losing his own patience. What is with this girl?

"I'll have you know that some women are intelligent, but they are so desperate to please men that they don't speak up. Not to mention that most men are so degrading that women degrade themselves," Alanna practically yelled. A women in the back round named Erin said just at that moment, " I feel so degraded," her husband had just called her 50 kinds of stupid.

"See what I mean," Alanna motioned with her hands at the women.

"You probably planned that," yelled Johnny.

"I can't plan you being a snobby prince," Alanna yelled back.

"Well I can see there's no talking to you," Johnny snapped.

"Then do us a favor and keep your mouth shut," Alanna snapped back.

"Ok, so who likes lemonade?" Thom asked, trying to change the subject.

"Thom, I'm sorry. I know you all tried, but I will never get along with snobby prince, see ya George," Alanna said and stalked off.

"Why'd you have to go and say that Jon-ny," Thom yelled at his knight master.

"What do you mean," Johnny asked, shocked.

"He means, you told her that you think women are silly, and weak, and you said it even after George warned you," said Raoul.

"And I'm sorry, but that was completely uncalled for," Thom shouted, "she proved women can think and fight, but you always have to be right about everything."

"Alanna had every right to get mad," George said, furious at the way Johnny was treating Alanna, "you should apologize."

"I am not going to apologize to her!" Johnny said.

"Why not?" snapped Thom.

"Because I was right," Johnny said and left.

"Why is he so stubborn?" asked Raoul.

"Probably because she isn't falling for him like every other girl does," said Gary.

"But I thought he had already figured that out, I mean it's pretty obvious that she doesn't like him," said Thom.

"Yeah, but it's like he refuses to think any girl would dislike him," said Raoul.

"The lad's insane to think he can get any woman, I mean they only like him because he's a handsome prince, but right now he fits Alanna's description of snobby prince just fine," said George. The others nodded in agreement.

"One of us should go find her," said Raoul. Everyone was silent, no one wanted to face Alanna's temper.

"I'll go," said Thom, "maybe she won't kill me because I'm her only brother."

"Good luck," everyone chorused.

"Thanks I'll need it," said Thom and left.

"Well I guess I'll go talk to Jon," Gary said grimly.

"I don't know if you or Thom are worse off, so I feel bad for both of you, have fun," said Raoul. So Gary left.

The End of Chapter ! SoOoOoOoOo tell me wat u think! Wahoooooooooooooooo!


	5. Chapter 5

Omg! I am sooooooooooo sry! I have been really really busy lately! But anywayz here is Chapter 5. I am given u a warnin that I totally suck romance scenes so don't get mad me 4 their suckiness!

I disclaim all that is not mine and give Tamora Pierce the credit!

CHAPTER FIVE

"Alanna," Thom called, where could she have gone?

"Over here," she yelled. "Can you believe him? I mean how could he say that? He is such a jerk."

"I know," Thom said, "that's what we told him."

"You what? Thom what were you thinking! I don't need you sticking up for me! I fight my own battles," she snapped.

"Well, I can't help it that all of us were really mad at Jon for talking like that about women?" asked Thom.

"No, but you can try to keep your mouth shut!" Alanna said.

"You're right I'm sorry, but you don't have to get so worked up, deep breaths," Thom replied, he did not have Alanna's temper.

"Fine," she snapped. And they left.

(to Gary & Jon)

"Jon calm down," Gary practically shouted, "she just stood up for herself, I don't know why your getting crazy!"

"I was _trying_ to admit she was right! She should have been happy," snapped Jon.

"Jon, you insulted women, why would she be happy?" asked Gary.

"I did not! I told her she was obviously different from most women!" he yelled, why was Gary taking her side?

"No Jon, you told her that most women can't do anything, but she's weird because she can!" said Gary.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"said Jon.

"Fine, Jon whatever you say," said Gary sarcastically, "come on let's head back to the palace." and they did!

(Alanna's room)

"I mean how rude is that?" Alanna asked Faithful after telling him the whole story.

Maybe he thought it was an apology, Faithful replied.

"Well, he needs to learn how to apologize cause that was NOT an apology," Alanna snapped.

Well, then what if u apologize for yelling and he just might apologize to you, call me crazy, but that's what I think, Faithful said.

"No way! I wouldn't have yelled if he hadn't provoked me!" Alanna shouted.

Yes, but if you apologize then you can pretend to have something that neither of you posses, said Faithful.

"What?" she asked.

Maturity, Faithful yowled.

"Hmpf, snooty cat, I'm going for a walk," and Alanna stomped off. Grr, prissy cat. You're supposed to be on my side!

Alanna soon found herself back where she started, well where the "celebration" had started, the Dancing Dove. If that cat thinks I'm going to apologize than he's got another thing coming, Alanna thought as she re-entered the inn/bar.

"Alanna back so soon?" asked George with a grin that only George could achieve.

"Well," replied Alanna, "it was either come here or stay at the palace with snobby prince"

"well when you put it that way..." George grumbled. Alanna laughed. George always made things seem so much better.(heehee cause she luvs him, George NOT Jon!)

"So lass, what can I do for you?" asked George.

"Nothing really, I mean I would ask you to help me murder that snob, but I suppose the kingdom would be worst off, but not by much," Alanna joked.

"Oh of course," George replied grinning.

Alanna sighed. "Why is he such a total jerk to me?" she asked.

"Well, by proving him wrong about women you wounded his princely pride," George said

alanna snorted, "well if you ask me he needs to get over himself. Someone has got to deflate his huge ego and it might as well be me." George laughed

"Better you than me, George said, "that boy is more stubborn than a mule, of course he could never match your stubbornness." Alanna snorted. Their eyes met and held. Alanna looked away quickly.

"I should go," she said.

"I'll walk you back," George offered and ushered her out before she could refuse. The walk through the city was peaceful. At least none of the thieves bothered them, not with George there. They got to the palace gates and stopped. George suddenly bent over and kissed her. Then he said, "bye Alanna," and with a wink a wink he left. Alanna was shocked. She shook her head and entered the palace. Did George love her? More importantly did she love him?

Yeah! I hate mosquito's! Review Review Review!


	6. That Was Close

Please read this so u won't hate me too much.

A/N: Ok ok ok pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee don't hate me, I'm just not sure if this fic is goin anywhere so and I've been extremely busy for a really long time! It's crazy trust me. Once again I'm not sure if this is going anywhere but I'll post this chapter and let you decide, so u must review and tell me if you think I should stop or keep going.

Quaaaan: Of course it matters you jerk! Man you should really learn to respect women!

Mage Light: yea sorry about the scadderdness, I' not sure if this is going anywhere.

Fauna Greywolf: yes I love randomness!

Wingedrider: it might be I'm not really sure yet, probably not exactly cause there is gonna be no AJ in it.

maliaphire: thanx! U r a good reviewer!

Clair-a-net: thank you! Nice is good!

Kasey Rider: yes I completely agree, thanx for the review!

Megster: wow! Mosquito's sure are tactfull, hey I found a difference between them and Jon! Go me! Thanx for the review also!

hgjgkhgyuk: wow! No way! I like your name and thanx a lot!

Weird Child: um thanx about the first part and sry for not updating soon, caus ei know it took me a really long time.

Piglet12345: well yea I guess it was kind of fast, but I am just too obsessed with George heh heh, thanx for the review.

Epobbp: I'm sry I'm sry I'm sry :(

Frankie and Avery. Dont ask: thanx and yea I know a lot of snobby's I just like callin him that!

Ok thanx everyone, remember tell me if u think I should keep this going!

Disclaimer: All characters, places and such were created by the wonderful Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 6:

(The next morning)

Alanna crept through the hallways. She had snuck out of her room to get away from the evil embroidery. If the priestess or anyone found out she would be as good as dead. She started trying to think up a story in case she was caught. I know, she thought, I'll tell them that I promised Thom I would watch him practice. So she decided to head toward the practice courts. She saw who it was and shivered, it was Duke Roger.

"My apologies," he said absentmindedly, then he looked at her, "you're Trebond's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes your grace," she said politely, she would rather be anywhere but here right now. His hands moved inconspicuously towards a gem on his neck, realizing his trick she instantly looked away, Thom had warned her that the sorcerer might do just this to her and she had to be careful not to fall into hi trap. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a slight frown appear on the duke's face.

"Um, your Grace I should really be going now," she said quietly.

"Of course," he said, replacing the frown with a smile, "good day Lady Alanna." As he left Faithful crept up. What did he say, the cat asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," Alanna murmured. But satisfaction brought it back, Faithful countered.(I know I know Tricksters Choice, but I couldn't help myself)

"I'm not sure what he wanted she said honestly." Alanna said and they continued walking towards the practice courts. All of a sudden she stopped. Snobby prince would be at the practice courts, she really didn't feel like dealing with him today. Where could she go? She would go see George but she wasn't sure she wanted to face him just yet, she really wasn't into that whole romance thing, it kind of scared her. Not wanting to think about George and love she kept walking. She turned the corner only to find herself face to face with ( bum bum buuuum) Delia! (Ha I bet you thought I was gonna say Jon didn't ya?)

"Shouldn't you be working on embroidery?" Delia sneered.

"Shouldn't you go back to whoever's bed you crawled out of this morning?" Alanna inquired. Delia's face turned twisted with anger.

"You're just jealous because the Prince fancies me!" Delia snapped. Alanna laughed.

"No, no," she replied," I think you two are perfect for each other!" and continued down the hallway still laughing.

You'll pay for that _lady_ Alanna of Trebond, Delia thought menacingly, no one makes fun of me and gets away with it.( I know I know a little dramatic but it is Delia, and why in the world did Alanna run into Delia right after Roger? Hmmm) Alanna was once again heading down the hall, deciding to go to the practice courts and just ignore Snobby Prince. After running into no one else she arrived outside. Suddenly the barn caught her eye, I haven't ridden Moonlight for ages, Alanna thought and headed there instead. She groomed Moonlight and ripped the bottom of her dress to reveal breeches. She would be murdered if anyone saw the ruined skirts. She led Moonlight out and mounted her. Hmm, where to go? Alanna thought

Eventually she decided to head to the Royal Forest. She nudged Moonlight into a working trot. Then she cantered to the edge of the forest. Without a second thought they walked in. It was dark in the forest. Alanna took in the peacefulness of it all. Suddenly she stopped and listened. Nothing. That was odd. She listened carefully and placed her hand on her sword hilt. There what was that noise? There was a low growl. She turned Moonlight unsheathing her sword at the same time. It was the biggest wolf she had ever seen.(I know I know it's like the book but I needed something to move it along a little in the direction of evil Duke Roger) Moonlight reared. The wolf leapt toward her. She struck it just as it's claws cut into her shoulder. Then it fell, lifeless, to the ground. Alanna unconsciously fingered her ember, suddenly an orange glow surrounded the wolf. Now she knew someone had tried to kill her. She decided getting back to the palace would be a good idea right about now and left.

(dining hall)

Jon glared at Gary. Gary glared at Jon. Thom glared at Jon. Jon glared at Thom. Alex and Raoul fake glared at each other, trying not to laugh at how stupid everyone looked. It was a glaring party! Suddenly the door flew open and a ver angry Alanna strode in.

"Thom I need to talk to you now!" Alanna snapped. Thom's eyes flew from the scratch on her shoulder to her snapping eyes and scrambled out of his seat.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Raoul. She looked at her arm as if noticing the scratch for the first time.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Looks like a scratch," said Alex.

"Well aren't you a sharp one," she snapped, "Thom I need to talk to you right now!"

"Yeah Thom, your little sister needs your help," Jon said snobbily,(I know I know a lot of snobby's I'm trying:( )

"For your information," Alanna said coldly, " I am one minute older than Thom so I suggest you keep your big nose out of other people's business!"(I totally just mad that up, I have no idea)

"I would but you're yelling so loud I can't tell who's business is who's," Jon replied with a glare.

"Well then unless you're Thom, have red hair and purple eyes, or look like me than this isn't your business!" Alanna shouted. Thom grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of the dining hall.

"Shall we?" asked Raoul. The others nodded and snuck out after Alanna and Thom. Alanna lead(led? Lead?) Thom to her room.

"Thom I was attacked by a wolf," she told him nervously.

"Well the wolves are pretty bad right now," Thom said not really knowing where this was going.

"That's not all," she snapped, "there was orange fire glowing around it when I touched this." She fingered her ember. Thom's eyes grew wider as he realized the importance of this information.

"You think he tried to kill you?" asked Thom/

"No I don't, I think wolves normally have an orange glow around them when they die," she snapped sarcastically.

(outside the door)

"What are they talking about?" whispered Raoul. The others shrugged. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very, very, very angry Alanna.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Alanna yelled!

"Um cleaning the floor?" Raoul suggested.

"All of you right outside my door?" Alanna asked angrily.

"It's um clean the floor outside Alanna's room day," Gary suggested in a desperate attempt to save their lives. She stuck her thumb in her mouth at them(jk that's just some Shakespearean insult that my friend wanted to put in here)

"What are you using to clean?" snapped Alanna, "your tunics?"

"Well you know using old rags is out so we thought we'd use new ones," Alex explained hopefully(hopeful she was too amused by their stupidity to kill them). She wasn't.

"I am going to kill all of you!" Alanna yelled, "If I had wanted you to know what we were talking about I would have told you!"

"We, um, thought that by saying you just wanted to talk to Thom you really meant, um follow us and listen outside my door?" Raoul said in a weak voice, which would have been funny seeing as he's huge, if it wasn't such a bad situation.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Alanna burst out!

"Now Alanna while you have every right to be angered I would truly prefer you not kill my friends especially since one of them is my knight master and the crown prince of Tortall," Thom rushed in, then lowered his voice, "you don't want to help him do you?"

"Fine, but if I ever catch them eavesdropping again they are all dead." Alanna snapped and slammed her door in their faces.

"Um that was close." said Raoul.

"Yeah but let's talk about that in my room?" Gary said, "I'd rather not get caught by Alanna." And so they headed to Gary's room.

Now Review! You can tell me how much you hate me and if you think that this has no point or if it does! Let Me KNNOW!


End file.
